Yugi vs Me
by SlvrElement
Summary: A duel between my actual deck and Yugi's deck. This was in my Yugi-Oh! cards phase.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi or Yugi-Oh! Cards

A/N: In this story I am actually using a strategy that I used before in an actual duel, and I actually won like this too. I think it's my "Fusion Deck" most powerful combo, but in this story I didn't use the full combo, if I did there is no way out. So I hope you enjoy this and I will write a story for every deck I have. And you will know because I have named all my decks. Enjoy!

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "I accept the duel,"

"Good, then let's duel!" I smile; I'm going to win this one.

**Yugi and me: 'Fusion' for the ultimate duel**

**By: SlvrE**

"Ok then," Yugi said as he set his deck in the 'Deck Zone'. He suddenly sounded different then a moment ago, he sounded more manly, and wasn't he shorter? Oh well. "I play with 4000 life points; a 1-1 win, got it?" We were using a smaller version of a Duel Arena inside a local arcade. We were slowly drawing a crowd.

"Got it," I put my cards down too, after I shuffled.

"My bottom card is-"

"My card is-"

I almost flinched, this isn't my day. Spirit of the Breeze was my bottom card, with an attack of 0 and her being in my ultimate combo.

"-Burning Land, you're up first."

At least I can start off right.

My hand: Different Dimension Capsule, Witch of the Black Forest, Magician of Faith, Malevolent Nuzzler, Gagagigo. I drew again: Trap Jammer.

"Ok," I look towards Yugi "I start this duel by setting this card face down," I placed Witch of the Black Forest face down. "And I activate Different Dimension Capsule, it allows me to take any card out of my deck; remove it from play till my second standby phase after the card's activation, and then the card comes to my hand." I removed from play: Spirit of the Breeze. "I end my turn by placing this card face down." It was my Trap Jammer card.

"Alright then," Yugi drew, "I place this card face down and I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and I attack your face down monster!"

I smiled "You just triggered Witch of the Black Forest's effect: It allows me to bring one monster card with a defense of 1500 or less to hand and I bring . . ." I shuffle through my deck "X-Head Cannon, it's still your turn Yugi."

"I end my turn."

"Alright, then I'll summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode, equip it with a Malevolent Nuzzler; increasing his attack by 700. I destroy your Battle Ox."

Yugi smiled "Sorry but you just activated my trap card: Spellbinding Circle, your X-Head Cannon is refrained from attacking."

"Wrong,"

Yugi's smile wagered "What?"

"I use my Trap Jammer, I can negate the effects of a trap card that was used in either yours or my battle phase, since it was mine, your Spellbinding circle is destroyed, and so is your Battle Ox."

Yugi's life points: 3200

My life points: 4000

It was his turn; he drew a card and sets a card in face down defense position and a card in his Spell/Magic/Trap zone. Then he ended his turn. Now it was my turn.

I drew a card: Metamorphosis.

I smiled and set a card face down: Magician of Faith.

I ended my turn.

Now Yugi drew a card. "I set this card down in defense mode and I place two more cards face down, I end my turn."

I drew again: Soul Reversal. "Ok, I place this card down," My Soul Reversal I just drew. "I end my turn."

"That was quick, no special combos? No attacking my monsters?"

I smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

"Ok I draw," He drew "you should have attacked me when you had the chance, now I sacrifice my two face down monsters for: Dark Magician!" I almost couldn't hold back my smile; I brought Spirit of the Breeze to my hand and sent Different Dimension Capsule to the graveyard. "Since our monsters are equally matched I see no point in attacking," Yugi smiled "yet."

I drew a card: Spellsheild Type-8

"Now you should have attacked when you had the chance, I flip my face-down card: Magician of Faith, using her effect I bring to my hand from the graveyard: Different Dimension Capsule, next I activate it," I removed from play Y-Dragon Head "and then I summon Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode, her effect is that I gain 1000 life points during each of my standby phases, as long as she stays in attack mode. Now that she's out I can't have you attacking her can I? So I use Metamorphosis on Magician of Faith, allowing me to bring a fusion monster from my fusion zone with the same level as the tribute monster to the field, she is a level one monster and so is my most powerful card in my whole deck: Thousand Eyes Restrict!"

Yugi's eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at my many eyed creature on the field.

"With Thousand Eyes Restrict on the field no monster can change position and no monsters besides Thousand Eyes Restrict can attack, also he has the power to take control of any one monster on your side of the field."

Yugi expected my turn was over.

"But that's not all," Yugi looked at me with shock all over his face. I can hear the slowly growing crowd start to talk. "I also use soul reversal to send Magician of Faith to the top of my deck; I also place this card face down. And for the big finally of my turn, I attack your life points directly by taking control of your Dark Magician with the effect of Thousand Eyes Restrict. Now Thousand Eyes Restrict; Dark Magic Attack!"

A flash of blinding light and it was over.

Yugi's life points: 700

My life points: 4000

I looked at Yugi "Your move."

Yugi drew a card.

Yugi's life points: 700

My life points: 5000

"Ok," I can hear Yugi stutter "I set this card in face down defense position, and I end my turn."

I drew Magician of Faith and ended my turn by attacking his face down position monster. It was his Beta.

He drew a card.

Y-Dragon Head came to my hand; Different Dimension Capsule went to the graveyard.

Yugi's life points: 700

My life points: 6000

"Ok," Yugi's smile came back "I use the magic card Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack me for 3 turns, and I end my turn."

He had two cards in his Trap/Spell zone, so I have to be careful. I drew a card, maybe not. I summoned the card I just drew: Z-Metal Tank in attack mode. And I ended my turn.

Yugi drew a card.

Yugi's life points: 700

My life points: 7000

"Ok I place Alpha in defense mode, then I use Monster Reborn to reborn my Beta from the graveyard, I put him in defense mode. With this I end my turn." I knew what he was trying to do. He had all the cards he needed all he needed was just one more turn, one more turn to bring out Valkaryon. He never stopped smiling.

Well I'll make him stop. I drew a card: Pot of Greed.

"I use Pot of Greed!" I drew 2 more cards: Dark Core and Ultimate Offering.

Good I could destroy one card, I knew exactly which card.

"I use Ultimate Offering! By Paying 500 life points we can summon or set one extra monster, but you won't be able to use it because I summon my Y-Head Dragon in attack mode! But that doesn't matter because I use their effect of removing all 3 cards from play to special summon my XYZ-Dragon Cannon! And I use the effect of Ultimate Offering to summon Gagagigo!"

Yugi's life points: 700

My life points: 6500

Yugi still looked mugged, thinking his Valkaryon will prevail.

"I'm not done; I use the effect of XYZ-Dragon Cannon to destroy your Swords of Revealing light." Yugi started to sweat. "Now that my monsters can attack I use Thousand Eyes Restrict to destroy Beta! Next I use this card," I showed him Dark core "It removes a monster on the field from play by discarding a card from my hand, I discard Magician of Faith."

Yugi made a move to send Alpha out of play before I spoke up. "Who said I was removing from play your Alpha?"

Yugi looked shocked.

"I remove from play Thousand Eyes Restrict!" I can hear the crowd around my light up with questions. I'll soon answer them. "Since Thousand Eyes Restrict is off the field my other monsters can now attack! Gagagigo attack his Alpha!"

Slowly the crowd started to get my strategy and I could tell Yugi had got my strategy too but I know that he knew it was too late.

"Now XZY-Dragon Cannon, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Yugi's life points: 0

My life points: 6500

The simulation turned off. I won.

"Good duel," Yugi looked up and smiled, he sounded different again. "Good duel."

I smiled, gathered my cards and walked away.


End file.
